


If You're Still There In The Morning

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, NSFW, emotionally stunted Lufy, emotionally stunted Nami, inappropriate use of a Climatac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "His fault, after all. Those girls weren’t going anywhere, and for a change, he seemed to be unconcerned with them. Usually, he’s recoiling and shoving them off.Usually, Nami’s the one that’s laughing in the girl’s ears and turning their attentions to the men on their crew that would return some of those affections - Sanji, Usopp, or Brook, sometimes even Chopper depending on the girl but-That’s what the Nami from 2 days would have done. The Nami from 2 days ago was confusingly in love with her captain and sure he’d never harbor anything remotely romantic towards her. That was 2 days ago"A continuation of "In The Still Of A Night"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	If You're Still There In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rando29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/gifts).



> A mix of a prompt for @Random23. His request? " Luffy/Nami: Nami and Luffy have been a couple for a few months and are still figuring out each other's kinks. Luffy is quick to figure out that Nami is a bit of an exhibitionist and really likes to do it in public places. But no one is the wiser because she uses Mirage with her clima tact to completely hide her and Luffy. The question is, can they still be quiet enough to not get caught?"
> 
> I took some liberties with the prompt; I hope you enjoy it! :)

There’s no risk without a reward, and biting her lip, Nami has to agree that she stands by this statement, even now. Even with her legs straining, the muscles in her arms twitching, her thighs spasming - it’s worth it, completely worth it. 

Making Luffy stutter out his words when she accidentally moves, the way his hips flex ever so often when someone says something funny. It’s worth it or would be worth it if she could make her captain lose his cool completely. 

_ His fault, after all. Those girls weren’t going anywhere, and for a change, he seemed to be unconcerned with them. Usually, he’s recoiling and shoving them off.  _

Usually, Nami’s the one that’s laughing in the girl’s ears and turning their attentions to the men on their crew that would return some of those affections - Sanji, Usopp, or Brook, sometimes even Chopper depending on the girl but- 

That’s what the Nami from 2 days would have done. The Nami from 2 days ago was confusingly in love with her captain and sure he’d never harbor anything remotely romantic towards her. That was 2 days ago, and a day ago Luffy had admitted that he’d missed her the most. After they’d managed to take everything to the next level before she’d had his dick buried inside of her. 

Now? The Nami from today would rather claim her seat in his lap,  _ always her seat, always has been, the best kind of throne a navigator could have, she muses,  _ and tries to keep her Climatac focused and working. Limited amount of bubbles to be seen, so this mirage appears to be exactly what she wants it to be - her captain, sitting there, aloof and happy like he always is, how he should be right now. She doesn’t need anyone to see this, doesn’t need to explain this to anyone. Let alone Sanji. 

No, no one else needs to see her perched on Luffy’s lap, hips flush against his thighs and straining not to move while he keeps himself buried deep inside of her. She swears that she can feel him swelling a little bit, a little proud at the way his foot won’t stop tapping against the leg of his chair, the  _ tap tap tap  _ something she’s glad to have to focus on, the way small goosebumps crawl up his arms when she clenches, purely by accident after all. 

But clenching hurts her too - makes her aware of how thick he is inside of her, how he’s resting just right that every time she clenches, the top of his dick brushes against that spongy spot inside of her that has her gritting her teeth and shuddering. Makes her wonder if she can keep her grip tight on her Climatac because every shift of his hips moves her, makes him wiggle inside of her just a hair and it’s hard work. Hard work to sit there, not moving, not talking - just  _ being _ . 

It’s  _ hard _ , a lot harder than she’d thought it’d be, makes her hyper-focus on the tight muscles in his legs that are straining, just a little but not like hers. The veins in his hand, one just sitting casually on top of her knee, warm and large and reminds her of how it’d felt when he’d slipped two inside of her. Eyes the way his fist clenches when he moves forward to grab something across the table, legs still sprawled lazily wide, keeping her spread open, the hand on her knee keeping her from shifting her legs closed, and something about being this vulnerable - this open and visible to him - makes her throat constrict, a whimper almost forcing itself out, before she catches it. j _ ust a little more. _ Makes her want to sit still and pliant, let him enjoy this, keep herself quiet even though her body feels like it could break apart any minute. 

Not that her body’s breaking, not really but she feels like hairline fractures are flicking up and down her body, small stress cracks to show how her self-control is lacking, how she’s barely hanging on by a thread. She’s been sitting here, perched, for at least thirty minutes and she’d had the nerve to scoff, thinking he’d crack under 10. 

30 minutes doesn’t seem like a long time, doesn’t seem like enough time to make small shudders wrack through her body when she feels the way his dick twitches balls deep inside her, not enough time to make her this wet. Is long enough when every look at her clock reminds her that he’s not any closer to ending this. The redhead would be embarrassed if she saw how wet she was, how it’s starting to trickle down her thighs, right where they’re joined. There’s not an inch of space, not a crack of light to be seen between their bodies, and she can feel the wet glide of her skin against his when she tries to get her bearings, tries to shift her leg a little to the left because she’s starting to get a cramp but luffy doesn’t budge an inch. The hyperactive rubber man just throws his head back in laughter while he stretches, jostles her on his lap, and lets her feel the grind of his hips against her, the way his dick shifts and moves, the veins dragging on the sensitive sides of her and makes her quiver. 

It makes her bite her lip so hard she draws blood when she feels the way he settles back against the chair, lets out a deep breath, and admits, “Man, I could sit here all day,” and she about dies when she hears Ussopp’s happy exclamation, “YEAH! Now if only we had the girls with us and Chopper!”

_ A part of Nami dies of sheer embarrassment, the blush on her face is probably permanent, at the thought of Chopper joining the table, of even sniffing out a second of what’s going on right now. Her climatic is powerful enough to keep her hidden from plain view, thankful that Luffy’s nestled in the darkest corner right now, but what is she going to do the minute the cutest reindeer ever makes his way to their table?  _

“The girls are busy, and I’m pretty sure Chopper’s with them anyway, Usopp,” and bless Frankly, the cyborg somehow coming through to save her when she needs it most. 

_ The shipwright’s always fixing things, even when he doesn’t know it. I should take away some of his debt -  _ but thinking’s hard to do when she feels Luffy’s hand slide up her thigh, nails dragging across her smooth skin. His fingers digging in to feel the weight of her thigh, and the grips tight enough that she almost keens, but she sucks her lip in her mouth and sucks, sucks harder when she feels the same hand trailing to where he’s got her split open, dexterous digits trailing around the base of his dick and her lips, fingers pulling at the lips, feeling how wet she is around him. It’s obscene, how wet she is and it’s infuriating how he just spreads her wetness against her clit, fingers tapping against it before pulling. 

She jerks and almost hits the table but he manages to slide his seat back and against the wall harshly, the sound loud in her ear and she feels her heartbeat spike at the way the two men are staring at him in confusion. His fingers don’t stop, they just keep flicking her clit and forcing another shudder through her; doesn’t even stop when he feels her nails digging into his wrist, fingers slick and relentless, and she feels her heart drop at the way her thighs clench, not able to move - still spread open by his legs, his knees, and the carefree owner attached to them. She wants to hit him, in the face or the stomach or  _ his fucking face. _

“Uh, you okay, Luffy?” He’s silent and the navigator almost hits him in his shin but there’s no way she’s moving, not now, not with Usopp so focused on him.

The silence is odd, Luffy just staring back, and then there’s Franky, “Yeah, Luffy-bro, are feelin’ super?”  _ you’re never not laughing, Luffy. Damnit, why start being quiet now? _

Her back aches from the unnatural angle, twisted to the side so her head rests against his shoulder, back arched and she hates it, really she does, because she gets a full view of every glide of his fingers, gets a view of the way she’s stuck to him.  _ She doesn’t want to admit it but there’s something about see the base of his dick, of knowing there’s nowhere else from him to go but deeper in her. She isn’t ashamed to admit that she’s hurting, but the small aches and pains she feels in her back, in her neck, just seems to add to it.  _

Each brush of his fingers against her clit, each glide of his fingers around the base of him, brushing her sensitive lips and forcing another tremble through her, reminds her how close she is, how unbearably sensitive she is. Her nipples are hard, sensitive against the fabric of her shirt, and the slow drag of it against them is another spark of electricity running down through her body. There’s sweat at the top of her forehead, at the top of her breasts, at her thighs where her skins rubbing against his shorts, against his lap and she likes it, the way he keeps pressing her forward doesn’t take a minute to rest, just keeps pushing her body closer and closer. 

And she can taste it, her orgasm, right there and on the horizon - she doesn’t want to think about how long it’d been since she’d gone without,  _ two and a half years alone but who’s counting?  _ And one night really hadn’t been enough but a part of her is worried, doesn’t know how quiet she can be when she finally manages to come apart.

Worrying was pointless. With every subtle shift of her hips, of every flick and grind from Luffy, she’d managed to miss the guys leaving, miss them steering the girls to the kitchen where Sanji was yelling for them to hurry up because “These sweet ladies can’t die of thirst, you fucking brutes!” 

Makes her take a deep inhale when she realizes that there’s no small pitter-patter of hooves signaling Chooper’s arrival to make sure they get to the kitchen - It might have taken her a moment, but Nami realizes that finally, she and Luffy are blissfully  _ alone. _

“Shishishi, Nami, that was fun,” and she wants to punch her captain. She does. Really. Right now. But it’s hard to punch him in the face when he’s grabbing her hips and pulling her up, off his dick,  _ and that glide-out felt fucking marvelous, felt like she’d been reborn when he takes the next plunge in.  _ She hates feeling needy, but the gabled whine that leaves her throat is well earned and worth it. 

The fact that he pushes her shoulders against the table, hand resting against the back of her neck and keeping her stretched taut, forcing her off his lap until she can feel the way the tips of her toes brush the floor, just adds another thrill for her. 

There’s not an inch that she’s getting, doesn’t get a good grip - from her feet to her own hands, wrapped around his wrists as he thrusts in deep, grinds, but his grumbled, “Nami, I wanted this all day,” fills her with a hazy amount of pride,  _ she did that to him,  _ smile wide on her face,  _ he means it. _

**Author's Note:**

> For those that aren't aware:
> 
> 1.) As defined by Urban Dictonary, cockwarming is: The act of a man slipping his erection into his partner's vagina or ass in order to keep warm - a more intimate version of spooning


End file.
